total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DestructiveMilkshake/Total Drama Character Rankdown: Rules
Hello, welcome to another Milkshake blog that nobody reads/cares about/comments on. :) First and foremost, I decided to create this new activity because the wiki has been sorely lacking an activity to participate in since OOO was abandoned. And I'd like to give credit to where credit is due, so the idea of the rank down came from a Survivor character rankdown, and I thought it would be interesting to take this into the Total Drama world. The basic premise of it is that we will eliminate all 52 Total Drama characters one at a time. There will be a total of 96 eliminations because we will be looking at each season a contestant competed in. (i.e., Heather and Gwen will have four eliminations for the TDI, TDA, TDWT, and TAS versions of their characters, and Mike will have two eliminations for his TDRI and TDAS version of his "character", and Scarlett will have one elimination for her TDPI version of her character.) There will be 14 rounds where 6 contestants are eliminated each round before the endgame hits with 12 contestants left and when the rules, change, which is explained later on. There is a new blog for each round, and all participants will comment one elimination for the round in a set order that is randomly decided. Milkshake is first on the list for eliminations; in the round 1 post, he will make a comment that says #96: Fred Flintstone (Total Drama Island). He will also include a write-up of why he eliminated that player, which is expected to be at least a few sentences. Then there is the second elimination, and Derpy would start his comment with #95: Martha Stewart (Total Drama Action), and give a writeup of his own. This will continue until everyone has made their round 1 elimination, and then we will move on to a new blog in order to avoid too much clutter. The comments will be copy-and-pasted into the main blog with a picture that the commenter can choose to provide. If they don't have a picture, I will give a picture of the contestant. Each of us will have three idols that can be used to save players throughout the game. You must use an idol within 24 hours of a players elimination. That player will be un-eliminated and back in the pool. If the player that you eliminate is idol'd, you cannot eliminate them again for at least two rounds. Additionally, you cannot use an idol on the same player twice. Once only 15 contestants are left, the regular rankdown will end and the endgame will begin. All 9 of the users in the rankdown will rank the final 15 and send them to me. I will average them all out and rank the final 15 according to their averages. The 5 highest averages will then be ranked again, and the contestant with the highest average wins the rankdown. The following people are participating in the rankdown: #DestructiveMilkshake #Mirnish #TheEpicDestroyer #LlewellynIsAwesome! #Izzynoah12 #TylerWebkinzFan If you take over 24 hours to post your elimination after the previous person, you will be given a strike and will miss the round and the sub will take your place in eliminating a contestant. If you get two strikes, you will be permanently removed from the rankdown and replaced by another person. The purpose of this rankdown is to effectively rank every TD player and their various incarnations. Personal preference is obviously allowed, but you should follow common courtesy and avoid making constant dick-moves. Category:Blog posts